Spark of Life
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: The Doctor is in a never ending cycle, one that always ends with him being alone. But when he makes a trip to Messaline again he finds out something that will change his universe something that will give him hope again. But it won't be the only surprise along the way.
1. An Introduction

**Chapter one: An Introduction**

Sometimes when the universe looks it's bleakest and we have almost given up on all hope a shooting star crosses the night sky and the moon shines down upon us making everything brighter and more exotic. Sometimes when traveling in all time and space and seeing the actions of others and the worlds dying around him the Doctor would look outside his Tardis and sigh. Because they were the dark corners of the universe the destruction of creation and the loss of hope, sometimes he wanted to give up to never open those doors again. but then as if the Tardis herself heard his thoughts they'd travel somewhere else and everything would shine again, it wouldn't matter if he'd already been to those places because he was experiencing it all again with new eyes and maybe new companions. And then like a cycle he would lose it all again.

He'd lost Amy and Rory, he'd tried to get back into traveling by seeing some familiar faces but they just made his hearts clench with more agony as he remembered the times they had. He'd all but given up on the universe. How could it make him go through this again and again, a never ending pattern? Hadn't it had enough of his misery?

The Tardis was hovering over the planet Messaline where he'd met Jenny his daughter who had died in his arms. He hadn't even stuck around for the funeral; he'd wanted to escape the pain or losing another child. Maybe he'd see where she rested now; it couldn't get any more painful than this. Or maybe he was wrong.

He sighed as he looked at the planet below on the screen, he pressed a couple of buttons and the Tardis landed in the old theatre. He looked around for a while taking the place in as night had fallen and the cities human's and Hath's were asleep. He walked till he found the room where they had laid Jenny on a table hoping for some clue of where she now rested.

"Who are you?" he turned around to see Cline, the young man his daughter had tricked into escaping their cell.

"Cline? It's me, the Doctor." He raised an eyebrow and then suddenly remembered that he didn't look like the Doctor Cline would remember.

"No you're not, who are you really?"

"It's me; I just regenerated after I died. Different body." he shrugged his shoulders hoping that Cline would understand without him having to explain it all, he suddenly felt very anxious.

"Is that a family thing? Though, Jenny stayed looking the same when she came back to life." Cline looked at him questioningly. The Doctor stared, silence spread across the room, the Tardis herself could have exploded and it wouldn't have got the Doctor's attention.

"Jenny… Jenny is alive?" he whispered from across the room but somehow Cline heard him.

"Yeah, gave me and Hath Gable a right scare. She didn't even stick around afterwards she just jumped on a ship and told us she wanted to explore the universe. And then something about planets to save, civilisations to rescue, and a lot of running."

"She's alive…" the Doctor could hardly believe it after all this time, Jenny was alive. He could find her; he would spend every waking second trying to find out where she was. He began running before he even registered wanting to move, running to the Tardis and getting closer to Jenny.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Cline shouted from behind him.

"To go find her!" the Doctor shouted back a smile finally finding its way onto his face as he snapped his fingers and rushed through the doors of the Tardis that shut behind him as he ran to the consol.

He nearly started skipping around the console as the universe was suddenly bathed in light and the future suddenly looked less lonely. He could almost imagine finding Jenny again; she would turn around her blonde hair in a pony tail that smirk on her face as if she'd been waiting for him to come.

He started the Tardis up but before he could get around to the screen to pick a planet the Tardis' engines started to rumble and she took off by herself.

"Where is she girl?" he stoked the console in front of him and helped her along as they went off somewhere.

Then they suddenly stopped he looked around the Tardis as if it held any clearer clues to where they had ended up. He walked over to the screen and brought up the planet below them, they were hovering over earth during mid-2013. Then there was a flash of light.

"Agh! Not the stairs!" he turned in time to see someone fall down the stairs towards the console and crash onto the floor.

"Ugh, thanks so much for breaking my fall. It's not like teleporting with a vortex manipulator doesn't make my stomach turn upside down." The girl's voice was clearly sarcastic from the opposite side of the console; he started to creep around as if worried that if he'd make any fast movements she might attack him.

"For the love of Gallifrey, next time I'll just call you to pick me up if this is what I've got to experience trying to see you." Two hands popped themselves onto the console and a bunch on brown hair came shortly after then she stood up.

She looked around twenty years old with Tardis blue eyes and with crazy brown hair that couldn't decide if it wanted to be curly or frizzy but parted down the middle with chin length bangs that were blown away from her face. He saw a crazy light within her eyes that made them sparkle and a smirk that looked like it was permanently fixed on her face.

"Wotcher, Dad."

* * *

**Author note: This was an old idea that had been in my head for a couple of years until today when it came to me to actually write it. Seriously why is it that the best time to write fanfiction comes when you're meant to be doing something serious... (if there's any mistakes that serious nerdy whovians can pick up please tell me because despite being a whovian myself I know that I don't know everything about the universe.)**


	2. Singing her Song

**Chapter Two: Singing her song**

"What… what? What!" his eyes widened in confusion but even as the self-denial raged within him the recognition of her and the small likeness began to register within his mind.

"Gesh, look at the state of her! You really need to start cleaning this console or mum is gonna chase your arse to the end of the universe again." she rolled her eyes as she began to use the end of her long blue shirt to polish some of the buttons. "That reminds me, you promised to help me make my own sonic it is my birthday coming up soon. Can we visit ancient Greece again, I want to apologise to Caesar for telling him that he gets a salad named after him. Or maybe we should visit Captain Jack and I can see the Torchwood base before it blew up."

He felt like his mind was going to explode the rate of her words and the compulsive wiping down of the controls took on a speed in which he was very familiar with.

"Maybe a pen or the lipstick like Sarah-Jane, no offence dad but I don't think the screwdriver will cut it. Hey you still haven't fixed this, mum told you if you don't someone might get electrocuted; I really don't want to have to go through that again. Or what about the set of the first Star wars film, I feel like a good laugh the types of aliens human's think up." A laugh escaped her mouth that sang around the Tardis and like as in response the Tardis hummed.

"That's right girl, so what do you say Dad?" the slightly tanned face smiled at him as she leaned around to see him. He could only stare in shock as no words came out of his mouth.

"Daddy?" she came towards him her brows knit as the smile slid away. "Oh for the love of Time, how did I not see? Your so much younger, just look at your eyes!"

"Wha…?" he edged around the console as she came closer.

"Wow, just look at your hair, it's so funny!" she giggled and then suddenly her eyes widened. "Mum's going to kill me, I've come too early, or maybe this was meant to happen. But neither of you have ever mentioned it. Agh, why isn't Jenny here to take the blame with me!" she started pacing around and then took something out of her pocket and started fiddling with it then in mid stride she let it go and a helicopter made out of cotton buds flew around their heads in circles for a couple of minutes.

"Who are you?" he finally got out as he began to rub his temples with his thumbs.

"Maybe I shouldn't say, like spoilers or something… or maybe it's obvious enough already. But it could change the course of history and you'd both ban me from space travel for a couple of year again." she bit her lip and sank onto the chair.

"What's your name? That can't do much harm." He leaned against the console suddenly tired; it was if all the hours of not sleeping had finally caught up to him.

"Agh no, if I tell you my name then that means in effect I choose my own name meaning there's no crazy story behind it like you and mum say." She leaned her head back to lean on the rail. "Well at least It's not as bad as mum encouraging Grandma and Grandpa to start a relationship causing herself to exist."

"River?" he asked recognising what the girl was talking about. She looked up like a trapped rabbit with its hand in the cookie jar.

"Oops…"

"So you're mine and River's daughter?" he fiddled with his bowtie suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well you are married." She rolled her blue eyes and they sparkled.

"So are you…. Gallifreyan?" his two hearts stopped and restarted at a faster rate as he stared at her with a new intensity.

"Well the Face of Bo did say you weren't alone didn't he? Captain Jack does love dramatics." She giggled again.

"I'm guessing your last name is Song?" he said rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Yep, Arianna Amelia Song. Named after Grandma, you always say that it sounds like a fairy tale. Anyway it's not like I could get a proper Time Lady name as we didn't do that tradition when I was younger." She bounced off the chair and flipped a switch. "That one was in the wrong place."

"Arianna Amelia Song." He whispered to himself as he stared at her not taking his eyes off any of her movements. "How old are you?"

"Nearly a hundred, I've spent a couple of years with Great Grandpa traveling the Earth as punishment for the-"

She suddenly stopped and looked up her cheeks turning pink. "Nether mind."

"So… why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to see you. Can't a girl see her Daddy without being questioned?" Arianna ducked underneath the console. "Wow there's actual rust!"

"Arianna…"

"Destiny, everything happens for a reason father, its fates way in telling us that this is our path that this is our destiny." She put a normal screwdriver on top of the console as if it had already been used. He wanted to run over to her and drag her back out not liking that someone else was working on the Tardis doing something unknown.

"You can't distract me with fancy words." He looked down at her as she came out from under the console.

"Sorry, it's so much easier to distract human's." she shrugged her shoulders and popped the screwdriver back into her utility belt which he saw hidden under her blue shirt. He finally noticed the white skinny jeans and black boots she had on.

"So why are you here?" he asked again.

"The Tardis called me saying something about finding Jenny. She's so lucky, never getting into trouble. Well enough trouble to get caught…."

"Jenny?"

* * *

**Author Note: Wow, she's updated! what is this? Ha ha, sorry for the really long wait, but since it was my birthday I decided to actually write up this chapter, hope you enjoyed. Comment's are appreciated!**


End file.
